Marvel Love (DISCONTINUED)
by CaptainNinnin
Summary: This is set in a version of the MCU. But with the addition of some new characters, concepts, and other franchises. Including all of the MCU movies AND TV shows and a few other things too. I DO NOT own any characters that I myself have not come up with and the rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 & Introduction

Hello, I know this says that it's a crossover with the _Avengers_ and _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_. but it is so much more than that. When I first came up with this in my head over four years ago it was just going to be a _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ fanfiction that was never going to see the light of day. No one but me was going to be reading it like all of my older fanfiction works that I am in the process of rewriting right now and am going to be posting them here and there. But anyway as I wrote I started to have ideas like "wouldn't it be cool if (insert character here) interacted with them?". Or "it would be sooo cool if these characters went (insert location here)". So as I wrote it all down I added things to what I have come to call _**"My MCU"**_. Like the introduction of a few characters that _Marvel/Disney_ don't own yet or quite possibly ever will. I chose _Avengers_ to be the crossover with _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ because that was the closest thing to an **MCU** option they had and this story is one big ass crossover. So sorry for any confusion and yes I know that many people will hate the changes that I have made but I hope that the changes that I have made were in the best interest of the story and not just because I wanted those characters to do those things or act that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long ride because with what I have written so far in this story and where the story is going it's going to be one hell of a ride.

Chapter 1

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Nothing Personal"

My name is Charles David Hall and this is my story. I was born different than most. I have powers that ordinary humans do not have and right now I was about to use one of them. Because there was a beautiful lady trying to get away from some guys and they're getting a little rough. Like breaking the front window of the police car that she was in trying to get away from them.

"I think that the lady doesn't want to go with you," I said grabbing the guy on the hood of the car and using super strength throwing him fifty feet into the air and landing on the other guy. I went to the door of the car. "Hello, there pretty lady. Would you like a hand?" I asked her through the door. "Who are you?" she asked getting out of the car. "In this situation, you can call me S-Class," I said as she made sure she had her backpack and everything that was inside it.

" _S-Class_? What the hell is that about?" she asked as the two guys started to get up. "Later sleeping ugly and uglier is getting up," I said. "I got to get to the airfield," she said starting to run. "Well, I think it would be quicker if we go my way," I said grabbing her hand and teleporting the both of us to the airfield. " _Skye_. How'd you do that? Who is this guy? Where is Ward?" were some of the questions that I heard when we teleported to the airfield.

" _Coulson_? Agent Phil Coulson is that you?" I asked. "How do you know him?" asked a woman I recognized immediately as Agent Maria Hill. "That's going to be hard to explain unless you have a biochemist with you," I said. "As luck would have it we do but we need to get out of here like five minutes ago. Ward is HYDRA and he and Mike are probably on their way here to figure out where we went and **HOW WE GOT HERE**." the woman that I saved said. That last bit was to me.

Later after we took off the biochemist that was named Jemma Simmons started to take my blood as I asked them to do. "Why would taking your blood help you explain who you are?" Agent Hill asked. "Because of what she's about to find out in 5, 4, 3, 2…" I said counting down to her discovery. "Oh my god you're not human," Jemma said to me.

"You're right. My name is Charles David Hall or just David, but in the field, I go by S-Class and I'm a mutant." I said. "What does that mean?" Skye (the woman that I saved earlier) said. "It means that I was born into a separate species that sprang from humans. Our scientific name is Homo Sapiens Superior. We really only have one gene different the X-Gene that grants those who have it special powers like super strength, teleportation, mind reading and so much more." I explained. "I've never heard of such a thing," Jemma said. "Well, to be honest, I would have been surprised if you had. Because from what I've seen of this universe they do not exist. Not yet anyway." I said. "This _'universe'_?" Agent Hill said.

"Yes. Several years ago I was altered. The power that I was born with was in a way taken away and I was given new powers to replace my old. And I'm sure you did a scan for weapons and discovered that my entire skeleton has been coated with metal." I said. "Actually we didn't. Fitz, scan him." Agent Coulson said to his technical mechanics expert. "Yes, sir." he said as he grabbed a machine and started to scan me. "Before you finish I don't want you to panic," I said as I drew out my metal claws with a snikt sound. "You have claws?" Skye said. "Yup, the metal is called adamantium the hardest metal in many universes. I don't even know if it exists in this one" I said retracting my claws.

"Anyway, when this happened I had very little to no control of my new powers. One of which is to create a dimensional wormhole that allows me to travel the Omniverse." I said. " _The Omniverse_?" Skye asked. "Yes, the Omniverse. We are all from the Marvel Multiverse which is a collection of other universes that are connected to the seed universe from which the Marvel Multiverse sprang. Then there is the Megaverse which is a collection of multiverse-related by the similar origins. In our case, it's comic books. Our seed universe was based off the comic book company called Timely Comics later renamed Marvel Comics. And then there is the Omniverse which is everything. Every Multiverse and every Megaverse.

"That's how I know the both of you I've run into several Agent Maria Hills and I'm constantly running into Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. though what the initials stand for are always changing. What are they here?" I asked. "The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Agent Coulson said to me sadly. "Yeah, I heard that S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by HYDRA if there is anything that I could do to help you I'm yours," I said. "Really? Why?" Agent Hill asked. "Because I owe a Phil Coulson my life. And I'll be damn if I let one go if he needs my help." I said.

"Can you help me find one of my friends?" Coulson asked. "Sure who is it?" I asked. "Her name is Melinda May. Do you know who she is?" Coulson asked. "No. I've never met some of you before. Show me what she looks like." I said and he brought me several pictures of Melinda May. I sat down and concentrated on the woman in the picture. It took me a minute but I found her.

"She just left a cemetery. Wait a minute there is a gravestone with your name on it Coulson." I said looking at Coulson. "Yeah that is a long story but how can you know that she's there?" Coulson asked me. "Long story short I can read people's minds and send astral projections. And I'm in her mind right now. And I think she knows I'm there." I said shocked. "What do you mean?" Skye asked me. "She's putting up mental firewalls locking me out of portions of her mind. For a human, she's pretty good." I said.

"Okay, can you tell her to stay in that area?" Coulson asked. "Yeah but I think it would come better from you," I said connecting their minds. "I don't know who you are or how you're in my mind but you need to get the hell out." May thought to us. "May is that you?" Coulson asked out loud. "Yes, I've connected your minds. But a word for the wise you don't have to physically talk Coulson." I said to the both of them and out loud for the rest of the room to hear. "It's my first time talking like this, forgive me. May you need to stay where you are and stay safe we are on our way there. **AND IF YOU RUN INTO WARD RUN HE'S HYDRA**." Coulson thought to her.

"He's HYDRA?" she asked. "Yeah, I know. We need all of us safe and hidden. We're on our way. Stay safe." Coulson said. "What about our base?" May asked. "Long story and it involves Hill. She told me that you two talked about TAHITI. Listen we'll talk about everything when we get the bus on its way to another one of Fury's secret bases." he said making arrangements to meet back up with her.

"Thank you. I hate to keep you from trying to get back home any longer but we can really use your help." Coulson said to me. "Coulson I said that I didn't have control over my powers in the beginning, but I never said I was trying to go back. I've been back there several times. But for some reason, I keep searching the Omniverse; for a while now. It's like I'm searching for something. But I have no idea what. But I think it's here in this universe. I can't put my finger on it." I said looking around the room on the plane and landing on Skye. "But I think I'm closer to it than I ever been before," I said still looking at Skye.

"So this is where you ran off too," I said walking into the room where Skye was. "Why are YOU the one that finds me?" she said to the ceiling. "So I was right, you don't want to have anything to do with me," I said to her. "It's not that," she said looking into my eyes to make sure that I could see that she wasn't lying.

"Then why did you hide in the cargo hold with...I believe the cars name is Lola?" I said to her. "It's just what you said about being close to what you were looking for. I'm not ready to start anything new," she said to me. "Did you think that I was talking about you when I said that I was looking for something?" I asked. "Weren't you?" she asked me looking puzzled.

"No," I said with a small smile. "Now I feel stupid," she said going red in the face. "Don't. Truth is that when I started traveling the Omniverse I would have said that what you thought I was looking for IS what I was looking for. And you would have met the qualifications for everything that I was looking for. You are beautiful and smart, tough as nails and soft as a kitten and you're feisty as hell. I would have been all over you." I said. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, where I come from women like you look down on mutants. Because their children may be mutant and racial equality isn't very big there. I thought it would be easier to fall in love without all that over my head. But then I started fighting alongside not only other universes versions of the _X-MEN_ , a team of mutants fighting for equality. But _THE FANTASTIC FOUR_ , _THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY_ , _SPIDER-MAN_ , _THE AVENGERS_ and even Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. and that among other things started to change what I wanted and what I was looking for." I said. "A.C. can do that," she said calling Phil Coulson by a nickname that she had given him.

"A.C.? I like that. Now I want to know why you don't want to start anything new." I said to her. "Why do you want to know that?" she asked looking a little defensive. "I graduated college with the oddest assortment of Majors and Minors. Double Minor in Cryptozoology and Technical Mechanics, and a Double Major in Paleontology and Psychology. My psychologist side wants to know what could've happened to you to make you say that. And then there is the other side of me that doesn't want to blow this because over last twenty minutes I've found it easier to talk to you than many in my home universe so kudos." I said giving her a smile and thumbs-up.

She giggled. "A few months ago I broke up with a longtime boyfriend who was selling information to the highest bidder and the last guy I liked turned out to be HYDRA," she said looking sad. "Ah, so it's all your fault. I mean the guy selling information must have been asking all kinds of questions and then there's the HYDRA guy. HYDRA is evil to the bone in every universe. So you must be the biggest idiot I've ever met." I said. "Why are you saying that just because they were scum doesn't mean that I'm an idiot for falling for them," she said angrily.

"Exactly. Don't blame yourself for them being the biggest morons in the kingdom of morons." I said smiling at her. She smiled. "I see what you did there," she said. "Thanks, I try," I said with mock humility. "I see what you mean I've never warmed up to anyone this fast," she said with a smile.

"Thanks. And as for the other thing about starting something new. My three friends might want to throw there two cents in." I said to her. "Three friends?" she asked confused. " _Fate_. _Destiny_. And _God_. When we think that we CAN'T handle or CAN'T do something. One of, if not all of these three friends of mine throws exactly that in our faces to show that we CAN." I said to her. "I'll keep that in mind," she said starting to smile. And we talked and laughed all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Ragtag"

"Ok, Skye caught me up on what was going on here exactly," I said to Agent Coulson the next morning. "Yeah, we know." Agent May said to me. "See I told you I knew someone was watching me." I mocked. "And here I thought that we were hiding the fact that May was watching your every move sooo well," Skye said continuing the joke. "Point taken, so what did you think?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Well first the alien species that's blood was turned into the serum that was used on you and Skye is more than likely a Kree warrior. But that's not what we need to be focusing on at the moment." I said to them. "I told him about Mike Peterson and he told me about this time when he teamed with the Avengers of another universe," Skye said.

"It all started when Tony Stark went on a drunken bender and killed a couple hundred people. All his friends turned their backs on him hoping that he would take this as a sign to finally get sober. But when they did that he went down a dark path that turned him into the very thing that he us to fight. It ended with the Avengers having to fight him.

"The leader of that team of Avengers was a girl by the name of Quake. And the team itself, besides me, was comprised of Ant-Man, The Wasp, Wolverine, _**THE WINTER SOLDIER**_ and _**DEATHLOCK**_. That's what's important right now. We need to find The Winter Soldier and free Deathlock from whatever is controlling him. These two should be heroes and if we can get to them first we can help them." I said to them.

"Okay here is the deal everyone. There is one company Cybertek in California that we think has intel. on Mike and HYDRA. We hoped that we could hack into their servers to get this intel., Skye." Coulson said to Skye. "I have yet to find anything at all. Which is really weird? So we have to go in and get information ourselves." Skye said. "I could help with that," I said.

"You can teleport us in and out?" Coulson asked me. "Out will be no problem. In on the other hand would. I need to know where I'm teleporting into or else I could end up in a wall." I said. "Then how can you help us?" Fitz asked with as much disapproval in his voice as he could muster. "Simple," I said using super speed to stand beside him. "The only downside is that I can only take one at a time to make sure that they don't catch us," I said to everyone.

"How long will it take to get Skye and me into the Cybertek building?" May asked looking at me. "A few seconds each," I said looking at her. "Could they discover you while you're doing this?" Coulson asked me. "Sure. We won't be invisible." I said to them. "What you don't have that power?" Skye joked. "No they didn't…No I don't," I said thinking about where they got the powers from. I must have shown it on my face because Skye started to look concerned. "So it sounds like it'll have to be you and Skye going into the Cybertek building and getting the intel. we need," Coulson said. "Coulson are you sure we can trust this guy?" May asked.

"Listen I know that there are a few people here that don't trust me or like me for that matter. I'm a mutant so I'm used to it, so I'm not going to try and win any of you over. You can hate me; you can openly plot and plan to throw me off the plane while it's still in flight for all I care. But as long Coulson needs or wants my help don't question if I'll do everything in my power to help him." I said. "That's good to know. But for the record, I do trust you." Coulson said looking me in the eyes. And with that May looked me in the eyes too. "Now I see why," she said.

"Whoa," Skye said catching her breath. "Don't worry its motion sickness from your body moving so fast. It happens to everybody the first time." I said to her. "Even you?" she asked me. "Yes, but it was worse because he never...I never expected it to be so taxing." I said. "Why do you keep doing that?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her looking at our surroundings. "Every time you get close to talking about your powers you pause then change what you were about to say," she said. "Because of where these powers come from," I said realizing that Skye wasn't about to drop this. "Where did they come from?" she asked.

"My students," I said taking a breath. "I told you that I was the Guidance Counselor at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. A school for mutants like me. A lot of us are abused, attacked, even killed by people who hate us, fear us or want to use us. Well, one day some of the kids wanted to go on a school trip. We chose the beach; it was safer if we went in shifts. And I was chosen as the chaperone for some students. We had a blast until the government showed up. They took us...and did experiments on us all.

"My powers were to shift my DNA to the point where I took the shape of all animals both extinct and living. My adamantium skeleton makes that, for the most part, impossible now. They...killed all of my students and found what...gave them their powers. And changed my DNA to copy there's...and gave me the adamantium skeleton to turn me into a super weapon. The X-Men saved me but we couldn't save..." I tried to finish the sentence but couldn't. Skye came up to me gave me a hug and kissed me. It was soft and sweet the perfect first kiss. Which brought me back to where we were.

"Anyway, I know why you couldn't find the intel.," I said to her looking around. She looked around the room too. "They kept it in paper copies so that no one could hack them and get the intel. Where is the Deathlock file?" Skye asked. We went to look for it. "I got it," I said finding the file. "John Garrett was the first Deathlock," Skye said. "Okay for the record the Deathlock we need to save IS Mike Peterson. These files go back decades." I said looking at the years. "Okay, can you take the whole thing with us?" Skye asked. "Does this answer...your question?" I asked teleporting us and the entire filing cabinet to the airfield where the bus was parked.

"David, can we talk about what happened at Cybertek?" Skye asked me. "What; when you kissed me?" I asked. "Yeah, I think you were right," Skye said. "About what?" I asked knowing where she was going. "About your _'three friends'_. Because I think they've put there two cents in." she said giving me another kiss. But this time it was a deep passionate kiss that could melt Antarctica.

"Wait, wait. First I want to thank you for the best kiss of my life. But I don't want you to do this because of what I told you today." I said to her. "It's not. I think I've been falling in love with you since last night. I haven't found anyone that I could talk with as easily as I talk to you. The reason I kissed you at that moment was that I had a tough childhood and for the first time I had someone that is like me. The both of us are trying to find some place where we belong. And I think that we can find that place together." Skye said. "That was a good answer," I said giving her a kiss while wrapping my arms around her.

This was the most passionate kiss that either of us has ever had. I placed one hand on her ass and gave it a little squeeze; this made her moan in my mouth. She slipped her hands down my torso and to my belt buckle undoing it and unzipping my pants. I grabbed her shirt and lifted it overhead. She wasn't wearing a bra so I could see her beautiful breasts. The sight of this made me so horny I wasn't sure how much longer I could take not being inside her. I undid her pants and as both of our pants fall to the floor. She slid my underwear down my legs gently while I, on the other hand, ripped her underwear away. Causing another moan of pleasure escaped her lips. We kissed as I thrust into her as we started to make love. Neither of us knew how long we were like that, hours, days, weeks, hell even years. All either of us knew was that this was the one, the one that I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

"Guys now that you two have got that out of your system, we've got work to do, so get dressed," May said after we climaxed. The two of us looked at her then at each other. "Yes ma'am." we both said simultaneously which made both of us start laughing. May rolled her eyes and left the room to let us get dressed. "Skye," I said. "What?" she asked looking me in the eyes with a loving smile. "I think I've found what I was looking for," I said to her smiling. "See I told you, you were talking about me," she said with a devilish little smile. And we shared another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Beginning of the End"

"I can't believe you still have all of your grandfather's old Howling Commandos equipment," Coulson said picking up a device that looked like a hairdryer. "Yeah my mom kept everything she had of his," he said. "Why is there an old joy buzzer in here?" Jemma asked picking it up and pressing the button. There was a spark around the room. "That is actually an EMP. All of the old OSS and Howling Commandos equipment was designed to look innocuous. Like these cigarettes." Fitz said picking up a pack pulling one out and turning it into a laser. But he wasn't paying any attention to where he was pointing it. And set fire to some paperwork. "Fitz just proved that cigarettes are very dangerous." I joked as Skye and I entered the room.

"Well now that you two have gotten dressed and joined us," Coulson said. "Were we too loud?" Skye asked looking a little embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed. You two have had a connection since you met. But don't let this get in the way of the job." May said to the two of us.

"Anyway, we need you to use those super-speed skills to get us into a HYDRA facility," Coulson said handing me the file on the facility in Havana, Cuba. "Okay. My _'super speed skills'_ as you called them won't be of much help in this situation." I said. "Why?" Skye asked.

"Because of the door to the bunker that the equipment that we need is in can't be gotten through fast unless the stars align. And before Skye rocked my world I was doing a psych profile of John Garrett that suggests that we don't have that kind of time." I said to everyone. "Why?" Skye asked.

"Because everything suggests that he's dying and is using HYDRA to heal himself. First, he made the Centipede Project to make a formula that would slow his death. Then he went after you, Coulson. Hoping that he could find out how you survived so that he could use it on himself.

"But we must work under the assumption that he has a version of the Kree Serum. Because he was on the mission to find the drug when he had Skye shot. He probably took some of the vials in that facility when none of you were looking. This means that we could have a problem with him. So we can't wait to get Mike Peterson back." I said. "Then how are we going to get in?" Fitz asked. "Well, I got something in mind. " I said with a smile.

There was a smashing noise coming from the stairs. Some soldiers injected with Centipede Project formula looked over and I was standing there. But I had turned into a metal skinned man about a foot taller than I usually was. And before they could put up much of a fight I was using their bodies as drums. By punching and clubbing them.

As the last of them were knocked out Coulson, May, Trip, and Skye came in still ready to fight. "You couldn't have saved me one?" Trip joked. "Well, that one is only barely unconscious. So give it a minute he'll be awake enough for you to kick him once in the jaw and put him out cold for several hours." I joked.

"I've been meaning to ask you; how many powers do you have?" Coulson asked. "22 not counting my original power," I said. "Oh my god, they killed _**TWENTY-TWO**_ children?" Skye said shocked. "What?" both Coulson and Trip asked and May looked a little shocked too. "Oh, sorry baby," Skye said realizing what she had said.

"Oh it's alright I had already decided to tell everyone. To make a long story short 18 students ranging from 12-16-years-old were killed to understand how their powers worked so they could make me their superweapon. And that is where most of my powers come from. The remaining four comes from one of my students who had the powers to copy the powers of other mutants around him. And it's sometimes permanent. Like the power I just displayed was from a friend of mine, his code name is Colossus." I said.

"And your government lets this happen?" Trip asked appalled by what I was telling him. "Are you kidding? It was the government who did it." I said. And that shocked them even more. "I've got it, let's get out of here," Skye said and with that we made a hasty retreat leaving behind only several unconscious soldiers sprawled on the floor.

"Where's the Bus?" Trip asked. "I got one better for you. Where are Fitz and Simmons?" Coulson asked. "Let's talk about this when we get back to the Playground," I said. "The Playground is over a thousand miles away," May said. "Like I was trying to tell you before we left I have two different teleportation powers. The one that I've been using with Skye all the time I can teleport us to Pluto if I wanted to. And another line of sight teleportation, that has a maximum of two miles. All I need for both is a clear enough space to make sure we get there in one piece so let's get going." I said teleporting all of us to a parking garage near the Playground.

"Okay. So can you find Fitz and Simmons?" Skye asked as we entered the base. "Yes, I've been trying ever since we got here. Oh my god. Ward found us took the Bus and ejected the infirmary that Fitz and Simmons locked themselves in." I said. "Can you get them out of there?" Coulson asked. "Yes. But get a bucket of saltwater ready now." I said teleporting out.

"Why does he want to have a bucket of saltwater ready?" Trip asked as Skye went rushing to get the water and some sea salt, hoping that would be good enough. "I don't know," Coulson said as Fitz, Simmons and I teleported back into the base with a bunch of water a few moments later. All three of us were soaking wet. They were catching their breath but I couldn't breathe. Fitz was holding his arm because he had broken it when the infirmary hit the ocean floor. But I grabbed the sides of my neck gasping looking for the bucket.

When Skye came back with a washbasin filled with saltwater I ran and dunked my head into the water the best that I could. "Are you alright?" Skye asked worried about seeing me doing this. I tilted my head so that my mouth was halfway out of the water. "I'm fine," I said gurgling out the words. "Are those gills?" Skye asked.

As she asked the gills started to retract returning my neck to normal. "Yes. Those...were...gills." I said trying to catch my breath while lying down on the floor of the base. "What happened?" Coulson asked. "Ward and Garrett took the Bus. Fitz used the joy buzzer EMP and took out Garrett's Deathlock components. But Ward...wouldn't just let him die.

"He told Ward to kill us; we ran and locked ourselves in the infirmary. But Ward ejected it and when we came to he was trying to hack the door off with his claws. It took him about three tries but he did it and as the tidal surge pulled us out he grabbed us by the scruff of the necks teleported all three of us out of there.

"I don't know why he had gills," Jemma said. "Like I said before the procedure that they did," I said looking at everyone from my passion on the floor. "You mean the one that your government killed 18 12-16-year-olds to make you a super weapon?" Trip asked. "That's the one. And please don't talk about it so lightly. It's still a sore subject most days." I said sitting up.

"Anyway, my original power was to shift my DNA and form to that of an animal both living and extinct. That's why I had the codename of DNAnimal. Well, my adamantium skeleton doesn't allow that anymore. But I have been able to find a way to make it work in my human form. Such as turning my eyes and ears into those like animals and growing tails, wings, horns and _gills_.

"I figured the only way to get them out would take a while so gills from a saltwater fish. But using my power this way takes at least a minute before I'm back to normal. So I risked teleporting the three of straight to the base because I might have died if I went back to the parking garage. That's why I don't use the gills that often." I said standing up.

"Maybe you should go and lay down," Skye said. "There's no time for that. Garrett has the Bus which means that he has the both of your blood workups. And any work that Jemma has done on the Kree Serum. You left that drive on the Bus remember. This means they have everything they need now. And if they make more than one dose HYDRA will use the rest. We have to stop Garrett and free Mike sooner rather than later." I said.

The explosion could be heard all around the Cybertek building. As the main gate was blown in with such force that sent the doors flying across the grounds. Then Coulson and I walked in. "Okay, can you open the window from here?" Coulson asked me. I closed and opened my eyes and a ruby-colored beam came from them making a hole in the side of the building. "Does that answer your question?" I asked with a smile. "We're in," Skye said over the com. "Okay," he said as we walked in. "Where is Trip? He doesn't seem the type to miss out on the fun?" I asked. "He is going to go make sure that if we don't make it this place will burn to the ground," he said. "Oh, I'll make sure we're going to make it," I said.

I went with Coulson and not Skye because she and I thought that the main attack was going to come under attack from the soldiers injected with the formula from the Centipede Project. And we were right too. As soon as we walked in there they were coming right at us. "Okay, Coulson I'll handle these small fries. You get that asshole." I said. "Don't hurt any of them," Coulson said and he went off to find Garrett.

There were at least ten of them coming after us. I knew that they would go after Coulson. So before they got near him I sent the same ruby colored beam from my eyes cutting them off. The beam hit a wall and it exploded. "Hello, boys. It's time for the super-powered brawl." I said smiling at all of them.

I punched one and before he could punch me I teleported close range behind another. For fun, I gave the guy rabbit ears. "Where did he go?" the one that I was standing behind asked. "If you're talking about me I know my every move so I should be able to help." I joked. When he turned around I punched him sending him flying and hit a wall knocking him out.

Another charged at me and then ran right through me and hit the wall behind me. I grabbed a deck of cards that I always have on me. "Do you want to play some cards? Good so do I." I asked and answered opening the pack up. "How about some fifty-two card pickup?" I asked sending the entire deck at their feet where they promptly blew up.

Now there were 7 still conscious. They tried to shot me but I created a force field and the bullet bounced off of it. One was going to hit a guy in the throat. So I used telekinesis and pushed the bullet down and to the left hitting him in the shoulder.

I then fired off two plasma blasts from hands sending me into the air. After flying all around them I then dive bombed one of the guys then cut the blasts and grabbed his shoulders and sent him flying twenty feet in the air landing next to the door that I had blown off.

At this point, someone tried to stab me in the back of the head. It broke the skin with no problem. But my adamantium coated skull bent his knife instead of going into my brain. He stared at the knife in disbelief as my head began to heal. I grabbed him threw him ten feet straight up I caught him with a right hook on the way down.

As the last four of them gathered I used super speed and punched two of them in the stomach sending them flying backward into the wall. And as for the other two I grabbed their ankles and flipped them in the air. They spun three times before they hit the ground all of them were now unconscious. "Ok, that was fun," I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Skye, S-Class and Singularity?"

Later after we got our ace in the hole, which was Mike Peterson's son Ace. We had captured Ward. And Mike took out Garrett after we freed both him and his son. "We talked to all the soldiers. They said you put on a clinic." Trip said. "Truth is I didn't even break a sweat," I said like it was nothing. "Wait, you're acting like this was nothing," Skye said as she pulling up the footage of the beat down.

"I love the part where you do the Iron Man flying move," Fitz said watching the footage too. "Actually I hate flying like that. I prefer to use my wings." I said. "You know I would love to see your wings," Skye said cuddling up to me. "Well then follow me. Enjoy the fight guys." I said taking her hand and leading her to the rooftop.

"Wow this is a gorgeous night sky," she said looking up. "Well, you're about to get an up-close view," I said picking her up. I had taken my shirt off. I ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. "Oh my god!" she screamed as my wings grew and carried us into the night sky.

"This is amazing," she said as we were flying around. I started to hover. We looked into each other's eyes and kissed. At this point, we noticed a shooting star. "Is it me or is that shooting star getting closer?" I asked. "No it's not just you," she said. And just as she said that we could tell that it was coming right at us. I took evasive actions and it just missed the two of us as it hit the hills.

I brought the two of us to the crash site. We landed and out came a woman like nothing Skye had ever seen stumbling as she walked. She looked like the night sky in female form. " _Singularity_?" I asked. When she looked at the two of us, Skye was still in my arms looking at this woman before us in amazement. She then collapsed.

We took her to the Playground where she was being looked at by Jemma now. "Who is she? What is she?" Coulson asked. "Her name is Singularity. And she is a pocket universe that has become sentient." I explained. "How can that be?" Jemma asked. "I really don't know the _how_. All I know is the _who_. And then this is **NOT** the Singularity that I knew." I said.

"What can we do for her?" Jemma asked. "Right now all you can do is let her rest. When she wakes she'll try and learn as much as she can about us and humanity in general. But the Singularity that I knew was truly harmless even a hero at times and this one should be too." I said. "Okay, Jemma keep an eye on her. And tell me when she wakes up." Coulson said. "Yes sir," she said.

"So how's star bright?" Skye joked as I walked out of the infirmary at the Playground. "She's fine I think. But I wish _SINGULARITY_ would have picked a better moment then that to drop in." I joked as I put my arms around her waist. "I was thinking the same thing. But we could go back to my bunk and try and recreate the moment?" she said with a seductive smile. "Sounds like fun," I said also smiling.

We went off to enjoy a night of passion. But what we didn't know was that just as we started to make love Singularity woke up. She only had one thing on her mind. _Find the people that I saw before._ Before Jemma knew that she had woken up she was off looking for the two of us. "Oh god, that's amazing." Skye moaned. Singularity started to follow the moans. She opened the door and there we were making love. That is until we saw her.

Before either of us could say anything she waved her hand over her form. Then the stars that made up her body started to disappear. And it was replaced by flesh and hair. Then before we knew it there stood a beautiful blonde woman naked. I don't know why but I have never been as hard or as turned on as I was in that moment. And I could tell that Skye felt the same way. Singularity walked over to us and crawled into bed next to the both of us. She gave me a kiss on the cheek then turned her attention to Skye. She kissed Skye full on the mouth then slipped her the tongue. That was all the encouragement that I needed. I started to make love to both of them. Switching out when I felt like I was about to cum because I didn't want this to end. And the both of them couldn't agree more.

"That was...wow," I said simply amazed at what we just did. "You said a mouthful," Skye said. "Yes. That was amazing." Singularity said. "You can talk?" Skye asked. "Yes of course," she said. "Why didn't you talk before?" I asked. "Because I wanted to experience what you two were doing. I didn't think that words were necessary to express that." Singularity said as if she were stating a fact. "Was I wrong?" she asked.

"No that is true you didn't need to talk to express that. Are you stuck like this or can you switch back and forth?" I asked. She then went back to her star body form and back again. "Does that answer your question?" she asked. "Ok, which form do you want to have most of the time?" Skye asked.

"Whichever one the both of you find appealing," she said looking at the both of us. "Sweetie, we find both of your forms appealing. Which form do you want to have most of the time?" I said holding her close. "Then if it is up to me I want to have the form that you two just made love to," she said.

"Then we are going to have to go shopping for you unless you can grow your own clothes," Skye said. "I can't. But why do I need to wear clothes? There silly." she asked. "Because honey, I guess you could say those are the rules of the worlds," I said. "Okay. But what am I going to wear in the meant time?" she asked. "I got a bathrobe you can wear while we talk to Coulson. Then we'll find something you'll like." Skye said. "Okay but before we go and talk to _'Coulson'_ can we make love again?" she asked cuddling up to the two of us. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," Skye said kissing my arm. "You two are going to wear me out," I said as we started to make love again.

"What did you want to show me? We've got to find this Singularity lady." Coulson said. "Well, it's about that," I said as I walked him into Skye's bunk room. "Who's this? You do know we are not taking in strays right?" Coulson asked with a smile. "Yes, sir. We would like you to meet Singularity." Skye said.

"Didn't she have a body resembling a star chart?" Coulson joked. At this point, Singularity changed forms from her flesh body that we have come to call Claire after one of my favorite characters from a television show from another universe, which she happened to look like. "Why not name me after the actress herself?" she asked after I named her that. "Well the character was special and so are you," I said kissing her which lead to another round of lovemaking. And then back to her pure Singularity form wearing a robe and back again.

"You see Coulson what I told you before was very true. When she woke up she wanted to learn about humanity. But more specifically love." I said. "Yes. And these two have been the most excellent teachers." Singularity said. "The three of you…" Coulson started.

"Did the horizontal mambo? Played doctor without a license? Played house with an extra person? Did our horny bunny impersonations?" Skye joked. "Long story short we made love. And even longer story short the three of us have decided to start dating." I said. "Yes. I think this relationship is the perfect way for me to learn more about your people and this world. They have even given this form a name, Claire." Singularity said.

"So Claire what do you want to learn first?" Coulson asked. "Well, Skye tells me that she is going to be learning from this _Cavalry_ lady. I don't think that I could do what she would be teaching her yet if at all. But I would like to be of some help to this S.H.I.E.L.D. that these two work for. And I think that I will learn better that way too." she said.

"Okay, but do you have any powers?" Coulson asked. "Yes, I think so. But I'm still just learning about myself," she said. "David, do you think you can teach her?" Coulson asked. "Yes, why?" I asked. "Well, I want you to be kept well secret for the time being. And because of that show that you put on at Cybertek that was made even harder.

"So if you train this lovely woman how to use her powers that will give you something to do other than distract Skye from her training," he said. "Oh, I think I'll be able to do that with both of these lovely women Director," I said. "I'm sure. But would you at least try to keep it professional in the workplace?" he asked. "We'll try." we all said together with matching smiles. Coulson rolled his eyes and walked out of the room as Skye and I started to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

X-Men Returning Home Part 1

It has been a couple of months since Singularity fell into our lives. Jemma had left, and only a few of us knew exactly what she was doing. And Fitz wasn't one of them; he had fallen apart a little. And we have found several new recruits for the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Lastly Skye's and Claire's training was coming along smoothly. Director Coulson, May and I were having a meeting talking about all of this and the conversation was now turning to their training.

"While we are talking about their training I think it's time to test Singularity's skill," I said to the Director and May. "How do you figure on doing that?" May asked. "Well, there is a room back at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. It's called the Danger Room. I think that it will be a big help here." I said.

"Do you want to build this Danger Room here?" Coulson asked. "There are not enough of us here for that yet. So I figured I would take Skye and Claire with me back to my home universe for about a week, two at the most." I said. "Why do you want to take Skye too?" Coulson asked. "Because those symbols aren't affecting her as you were afraid that they would. But she is obsessing about them so I think that she needs a break." I said.

"You know what they are?" Coulson asked. "No. But they do prove that it was a Kree warrior that was used for the serum." I said. "How is that?" May asked. "The symbols are referencing the last will of the warrior whose blood was used. I've no idea what that is or was, but we need to find out before you are overcome by this.

"And Skye isn't going to be able to find what those symbols are like this, but she is obsessed by them. I couldn't stop her now if I wanted. Oh, the reason why she isn't affected by the serum as you were is simple. But the truth is I don't want to tell her, not yet anyway. Just trust me she's going to need this time off." I said and told them exactly why she wasn't affected by the serum.

"I can't believe you talked Coulson into letting me go with you," Skye said as we prepared for the trip. "Why wouldn't he?" Claire asked packing some of her _'silly clothes'_ as she called them. "Because I know that both of you think that I'm obsessing about those symbols but Coulson is even more than me," Skye said.

"Well between your training with May and your work on the symbols we all think that you need this break," I said trying to change the subject. She could tell that I was hiding something from her but we had had this discussion before. If there something that we were hiding from each other there was a reason. And we would only push if we had to. But she hoped that I was going to tell her what I was hiding someday. And, she hoped someday soon.

"Ready?" I asked them grabbing the bags for both of them. "Yes. I can't wait to see where you grew up." Skye said with a smile. "Is that important?" Claire asked. "To some yes," I said. "What about me? I don't know where I _'grew up'_?" she asked a little upset at the news that the place that we grow up is important.

"Like I said: To some. While the Xavier Institute was the place where I grew up; what is more important is where you call home." I said smiling at her. "And that is this base right?" Claire asked. "No, it's not," I said setting down the bags and pulling her into my arms as Skye smiled at the two of us. "Then where do you call home?" Claire asked confused. "Wherever the two of you are," I said giving her a kiss.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much. Then you say something as sweet as that." Skye said coming over to the two of us. "It makes you want to reach for the barf bags right?" I joked. Skye giggled but Claire looked confused again. "Why would she want to barf?" Claire asked. That made both of us start to laugh. Claire who didn't fully get it smiled in her confusion. After we all calmed down I picked up the bags again and opened the portly to my home universe.

I was walking down the street heading back to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted with the two loves of my life. Every time I looked at the both of them I couldn't believe my luck. I passed by a team of college students working on a computerized car. "Yeah, that will stop traffic jams." I joked to myself more than them.

The girls had made it off the street when the car roared into life. When the students started to scream I turned around in time to see the car roaring right at me. My first and last thought was that I was glad that my girls were safe before the car run me down.

"Oh my god!" the students screamed running over to my body. They quickly checked me for a pulse while the loves of my life looked on in horror. "My god he's dead." the college student said. Both of my girlfriends burst into sobs and screams that wasn't true. While that was happening there was another girl hidden in the bushes that had watched the whole thing horrified but she had just watched...and done.

Two days later they held my funeral. The girls were sitting front row listening to all my friends talking about how I was too young to die and listened as Professor Charles Xavier gave my eulogy. All of my students were crying almost as much as my girlfriends were. But what they didn't see was that there were three people that had just walked on campus. They looked over at the tent that we brought out for the funerals.

One of them almost headed down to pay their respects to the deceased. But then decided against it. They had to talk to the Professor for his help with something so they headed for the Professors office to wait for him. "What is it, Logan?" Charles asked his longtime friend. "It's nothing, Professor. Maybe it's just a trick of the mind," he said looking at one of the girls wishing that he could do more. But he knew that she needed to be alone. And with that, the both of them started to make their way to the Professor's office.

When they got there they saw two ladies standing in his office like they were waiting for him. "Can I help you, ladies?" Professor Charles Xavier asked as he hovered into the room in his hover chair. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't want to interrupt the funeral so I thought that we should wait up here." I said standing up and placing the thing I knocked off back on his desk. "David? How can you be standing there?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I'm sorry for dropping by like this but every time I tried to call the line was busy," I said a little taken aback by his reaction and so were Skye and Claire who were standing there with me. Then there was a growl from right behind him. I recognized that sound as soon as I heard it. So I drew out my claws with a snikt just in time to block another set of adamantium claws before they would hit me in the face.

Then we both retracted our claws and he started to laugh. "At least someone is acting normally. Hello Logan." I said with a laugh. Both the girls and the Professor were looking both relieved and confused. "Hello yourself kid," he said. "You know this man Logan." Professor Xavier asked. "And so do you, Charles. He _**IS**_ Charles David Hall. He is just from my timeline." Logan said. "That funeral was mine wasn't it?" I asked and I already knew the answer. "Yes. It was for the man that you would have become in this timeline who died two days ago." Logan said sadly.

"How bad was the Sentinel war?" I asked a little upset about the timing of his/my death. "How did you know there was a Sentinel war?" Logan asked. "I've traveled the Omniverse. And too many of the worlds where mutants exist were destroyed by those damn things. In fact, in one all I could find was a group of at most 60 in the entire city of New York. And they weren't sure if there were anymore anywhere else in the world." I said lost in thought about it.

"There were only sixty mutants in the world?" Professor Xavier asked astounded. "No Professor. There were only sixty **PEOPLE** in the world. The Sentinels began to attack not just mutants but ANY living thing that could and did carry the X-Gene. Including humans." I said sadly. "It didn't get that bad. But we did think it could." Logan said.

"So you went back in time to change it using Kitty's power to phase through time. Something I have yet to get or master." I said. "You can travel through time?" Skye asked shocked. "It's like I said before not yet. I do have Kitty's overall power and that means that I could one day get that power but I don't have it yet. I guess if I get around a version of Kitty that has that power I'll probably get it. But I don't know if it would stick I can't control that. It might or might not. I never got Kitty's powers from this universe. The Kitty I got the powers from was from another universe's Shadowcat." I said. I then explained my many powers and why I had them to the Professor.

"That never happened to our David. He was still DNAnimal when he died." Professor Xavier said. At this point, there was a noise as a woman came running up to me and planted a kiss on me. "I don't know how you did it and I don't care. I'm not letting you get out of my sight ever again," she said. "And neither will I," another woman said giving me a kiss too.

"I am so so sorry," I said seeing into both of their minds. They were DNAnimals' girlfriends and were with him when he was run over by a computerized car as they were heading back to the school. "About what baby?" the one called Laura Kinney or X-23 said. She was a clone of Logan with the same adamantium skeleton that both of us had except she had two claws on each hand and one on each foot. And the other was Clarice Ferguson or Blink who had the power of opening teleportation portals.

"He's not your DNAnimal. In fact, he hasn't gone by DNAnimal in years but as S-Class." Logan said as gently as he could. "How is he not ours?" Laura asked clearly trying to hold on to that hope. I gently pushed her off me and drew out my claws on my right hand with a snikt as I turned my other fist into metal. She looked on wondering how I could this so we told them the truth about me and where I came from. Laura and Clarice went running out of the room in tears.

"I'm sorry Logan," I said looking at him just as the girls left the office. "It's not your fault kid," he said. "Why did you come here?" Professor asked. "Oh, uh," I said trying to gather my thoughts because seeing Laura run off in tears was getting to me. And it was getting to Skye and Claire too. "I was training Claire here on how to use her powers. And I wanted to see if we could use the Danger Room to see how she was coming along." I said.

"What's your powers young lady?" Professor Xavier asked. "I have several," she said turning into Singularity. "She's a pocket universe that has gained sentience," I explained seeing them surprised by her appearance. "Could you help us?" I asked them as she turned back to Claire. "Sure kid," Logan said. "Why didn't you go to that universe's version of the school?" the Professor asked. "When I landed in that universe I could tell that it was a universe where mutants might not exist. And I don't look people up until after they first appear. So it's not through me that they make their debut." I said sadly wishing that the X-men did, in fact, exist there. And with that, we started to get ready for the week ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

I think I should clarify something. When I wrote this chapter they hadn't really announced Logan. So this Laura Kinney is _**NOT**_ the Laura Kinney that we saw in the movie. She is in her early thirties and not a preteen. I definitely wanted to clarify that before going forward. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

X-Men Returning Home Part 2

The next day I was walking around the school disguised as one of the X-Men that was currently overseas doing some work for Professor Xavier and wouldn't be back for some time. I was doing this so the students didn't get spooked by the appearance of there now, dead guidance counselor.

I could understand where he was coming from and didn't want to scare any of them. Because even if these weren't _**MY**_ students they were his. They all loved him or respected him. I didn't want to disrespect that. Skye had been walking around meeting anyone and everyone that I talked about frequently while also working on the computers that they had here. And I had been reading up on the differences between the two timelines. I then looked up from the computer screen and I saw something that made me freeze in place.

"Travis," I said to myself more than anyone else. Travis Wright was one of the students that had died in the experiment that gave me these powers. He had the power to create daggers of light that could purge addictions from people and mild healing. That's when I looked around him and I saw another of the eighteen and another. I couldn't believe my eyes as I counted all of them. "They're all here," I said as the tears started to come down my face.

I had never thought I would ever see any of them alive. But they were all here. I wanted more than anything to run up to each and every one of them and hug them. But I knew that the man that I was copying never would so I couldn't. But I knew that if I stayed here any longer I was going to break down even farther so I got out of there as fast as I could before that would happen. Laura had been there following me this whole time. But she couldn't understand why I had done that so she went to the only person she could think of for help: the Professor.

"Why would he act like that Professor?" Laura asked him. "I could tell you that," Logan said. "Did you say something Mr. Wolverine sir?" Singularity asked over some blasts from the Danger Room. "Not to you star chart. You keep at it," he said to her over the com turning off the coms so this conversation didn't distract her as he watched her continue.

"The timeline where we both come from is nothing like this one in many ways. None more than the governments' views on mutants. David told you that he was a lab experiment to turn him into a super weapon. But what he omitted from the story when he told the both of you was that he wasn't the only one that the government captured. They also captured eighteen students too. We tried to rescue them all. But by the time that we found them he was the only one that was still alive." Logan said sadly.

"They killed eighteen students?" Laura asked shocked by this. "Yes, they did. I don't think he ever got over that." Logan said thinking back to how I was just after they rescued me. "Afterwards he was constantly training. Constantly trying to save people. When he told us that he was going to be traveling the Omniverse I thought that he was still trying to make it so that he could look those eighteen students in the eyes in the afterlife." Logan said.

"And all eighteen are alive here. I think that he never expected to see them again. You're a half second off star chart." Logan said through the com. "Sorry, Mr. Wolverine sir." Singularity said. "It's just Logan," he said turning off the com again. "When he saw them just walking around he must have been trying to hold that in. But he couldn't so he ran off." Logan said with a sigh.

Laura never thought she could hear anything like this about someone that she had known for years. But somehow she also knew that this shouldn't surprise her. He wasn't me and I wasn't him. "Thanks, dad," Laura said to him as she walked off. She had to find Clarice and talk to her about all of this. And get her opinions about what they should next.

Two days later I was sitting on a hill alone looking down on the school. "I didn't think that I would be seeing either of you again," I said without turning around as Laura and Clarice walked up to me. I could do this thanks to me keeping Wolverines' powers this time and I smelt them coming. "We wanted...no we needed to talk to you," Laura said to me. "You smelt me out?" I asked Laura. "No. We found you because you and he are the same man that we fell in love with." Clarice said. "No, I'm not," I said. "Not physically but emotionally you are. I saw that you were crying when you found out that those eighteen students were alive here." Laura said sitting next to me.

"I never thought I'd see them alive again. But you can't possibly know why I'm here sitting on this hill alone staring at the school." I said. "You're here because you can't stop thinking about the person that had just died. The man that you would have been if you had been in this universe when time was rewritten." Laura said putting her hand on mine. And Clarice put hers' on my other hand.

"I hope he knew how lucky he was to have two beautiful intelligent women like the two of you," I said. "He did. And I hope that your girlfriends know how lucky they are." Clarice said. "We do," Skye said as she and Claire came up to us. "Why didn't the three of you make love?" Claire asked. "Excuse me?" Laura asked.

"Claire is very straightforward and honest…pocket universe," Skye said with a smile. "What does that mean?" Clarice asked. "I know that you loved the David that this timeline generated. And I know that our David has been falling in love with the both of you over the last three days. So why didn't you three make love?" Claire asked.

"You've been falling in love with the both of us?" Clarice asked me. "Claire we need to teach you that sometimes private conversations need to **STAY** private," I said. "You _**HAVE**_ been falling in love with us," Laura said. "Yes. Over the last three days, I've been looking into what was different. And the more I looked into that the more I found I was looking into the two of you. The more I found the more I loved you." I said.

"You weren't going to tell us were you?" Laura asked. "Well the truth is I wanted to, but I didn't-" I started then Laura kissed me again. And just as before when she stopped Clarice came and gave me a kiss too.

Before any of the three of us knew it, Laura, Clarice and I were making love while Skye and Claire were masturbating while watching us. And I couldn't stop myself from using one of my favorite sexual positions that only a few people in all the Omniverse could achieve phasing both of their pelvises into one. While I was making love to Clarice anally I was making love to Laura vaginally. We made love like that until all three of us orgasmed and collapsed trying to catch our breaths.

"How often do you do that?" Laura asked trying to catch her breath. "Why do you ask?" I asked also catching my breath. "Because," she said taking a deep breath. "I want to know how often I'll be trying to catch my breath like this back in there universe," she said. "You want to come back with us?" Skye asked as she came over and gave each of us a kiss on the cheek. "We told you. Now that we've found him again we are NOT going to lose him again." Clarice said as Claire gave each of us a kiss on the cheek too. "I only pull that off on special occasions. Like this." I said with a smile.

At this moment Laura, Clarice and I got a mental message from the Professor. "We need to get back to the Professor." the three of us said together. "What is it?" Skye asked as we all got dressed as fast as we could. "The Professor wants us all back at the school," Laura said. "And it must be something important because he's with the rest of the X-Men and he wants me there as me and he agreed that I shouldn't be seen as me by anyone, not even the X-Men that's why he found an X-Man that was overseas right now for me to impersonate," I said.

"See I told you that she looked like one of the new girls." Bobby Drake or Iceman said as the four girls walked into the Professor's office. "Who looks like my girlfriends?" I asked as I walked into the room after changing back into myself before entering the room. "How the hell is David standing there?" Erik Lehnsherr or Magneto asked. "Eric he is from the timeline that Logan came from when he came back to stop the Sentinels from ever being made." Professor Xavier said to him. "But he wasn't in this universe when I was sent back. So he is still around." Logan said.

"I came back to train this one with her powers," I said indicating Claire. "But that doesn't matter right now. _WHO LOOKS LIKE ONE OF MY GIRLFRIENDS_?" I said again. "Oh, she's in the sitting room with Storm." Hank McCoy or Beast said. At this Skye went running out of the room. "How did I know she was going to do that?" I asked myself more than the rest of the room. We all went after her.

"OH MY GOD." we heard two sets of identical voices say together. One of which was Skye the other of which was the new girl. "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" they said together again. "STOP COPYING ME," they said together. "I'M NOT COPYING YOU. YOU'RE COPYING ME." they said together again. That's when I put my hand on Skye's mouth. "Okay before you two start saying something completely stupid just to prove that you both think independently from each other shut up," I said to Skye more than the new girl.

That's when the new girl who looked and sounded like Skye threw her arms around me sobbing. "I thought that I had killed you," she said through her tears. "David how are-" Ororo Munroe or Storm began to ask but I stopped her before she could finish. "You were the one who sent that computerized car at DNAnimal?" Laura asked. "Yes, but they made me. I didn't want to," she said crying on my shoulder.

"Who made you do that?" I asked her with a very gentle voice. "The MLF. Do you hate me for what I did to you?" she asked looking me in the eyes with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry but I'm not the man you sent that car at. I am him from another timeline. This timelines version of me you killed five days ago." I said to her. She burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"Listen to me, listen to me," I said pulling her into a hug. "Are you listening to me?" I asked. She shook her head yes. "I may not be him, but as Laura and Clarice have pointed out to me I think like him. And I can also enter your head so I know that you are telling the truth. You didn't want to kill him. So I can say without a shadow of a doubt that he **WOULD** forgive you. Because _**I**_ forgive you. And if anyone has a problem with that they'll have to answer to me." I said to everyone. "You are **EXACTLY** like our David baby," Laura said with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

X-Men Returning Home Part 3

"Okay, who are the MLF?" Jean Grey or the Phoenix asked after we calmed the girl down. Her name was Sarah Vale but goes by the name of Network because of her power. Her power was to talk to computers and make them follow her commands. She used these powers to make that computerized car run down DNAnimal. And felt so guilty about that she had to come to the school and try to make omens for her sins. "It's the Mutant Liberation Front," I said. "You've heard of them?" Sarah asked me. She still had red puffy eyes from crying.

"No, he has probably fought them before in his travels across the Omniverse," Skye said placing a hand on this girls shoulder for comfort. "Skye is right. And if these are like the MLF that I have run into before then they are terrorists. They claim to be fighting for mutant rights. But if anything they hurt the cause more than they help it." I said. "Why would they target us?" Scott Summers or Cyclops asked.

"All of you would stand in their way," Sarah said. "And that's why they went after the weak link first," I said. "You…HE was not the weak link." Clarice said defensively. "It's okay. I'm sure that I…he had this conversation with you before, and with many of you too. When I only had his powers I was always afraid that I was holding you all back. I always wished I could do more in the field; be careful what you wish for." I said. "Are you alright?" both Skye and Sarah asked at the same time. That's when Skye, Claire, Laura, Clarice, Sarah and I started to laugh.

"Okay, why does she look like you? Is she your long lost sister or something?" Kitty Pryde or Shadow Cat asked. "That would be kind of hard. I'm from a completely different universe." Skye said. "So am I this universe's version of you?" Sarah asked. "No, probably not," I said. "How can you possibly know that?" Rogue asked.

"There are three types of universal collections: Omniverse, Megaverse, and Multiverse. The Omniverse is everything. The Megaverse is a collection of multiverses related by similar origins. And SURPRISE we are all comic book characters found throughout the Omniverse. The company's name that we are a part of is Marvel.

"Finally we are all from the Marvel Multiverse. And universes found inside each multiverse can be put in two categories: seed or branch. Seed universes are completely original and the people found in the seed universes don't have to have counterparts in any other seed universe. And then there are branch universes, they are confined to the template that is the seed universe that they sprang from.

"And even though, to the best of my knowledge, there are no mutants yet in your universe Skye, there could be one day or even right now but are in hiding. That's because the seed universe has everything in it: Kree, Skrull, Mutants, Inhumans, Chitauri, Beyonders and of course Humans and many more. There are a lot of heroes in our two universes, but even if we lump all of us together we are nothing but a drop in an ocean of heroes that exists in the seed universe.

"Anyway, Wolverine here can and does appear in many of the branch universes. But skin, eye, and hair color don't have to be the same. Facial features and height can be completely different too. All that _**HAS**_ to be the same is the mutton chops, the anger, the love for the Canadian wilderness, the adamantium skeleton and very similar backstory to the seed Wolverine.

"This is why I'm not convinced that she IS this universes version of you Skye. That is because some of her backstory may not be your backstory. Remember we don't know some of your history. So all we know for sure is that she looks like you and has a power that you would love to have. But if you were to get powers tomorrow you may not get these powers. Because mutants don't get powers that they want. Some don't even have powers that will work well with their psyches. Plus mutants get their powers through puberty in the seed universe. So unless your universe has rewritten the most basic rule of mutation, which is possible of course, you aren't a mutant." I explained.

"How is it possible to change the basic rules of being a mutant?" Clarice asked. "There are plenty of ways to tell a story. In fact, there is one universe where being born a mutant is a literal death sentence. Mutants of that universe suffer what is known as Mutant Burn Out where their own powers cause their bodies to die. So it is possible that your universe is different. But in most cases mutation follows the same lines as the seed universe." I explained.

"As interesting as all of this is can we get back to MLF?" Scott said to the room at large. "True. Who are the members?" I asked Sarah. "Um, the leader is Stryfe; I don't know his real name. His power is a very powerful form of telepathy and telekinesis. The second-in-command is Tempo her real name is Heather Tucker. She has the power to manipulate time. She can slow time down and even bring time to a stop, but only for a few minutes for her anyway.

"Next is Rusty, Russel Collins he goes by Rusty. He can create and control flames on and around his body. Then there is Forearm, real name Michael McCain. As his codename suggests he has four arms and is very strong. Lastly Dragoness, Tamara Kurtz. Her power is to generate bioelectric blasts that can knock a person out or kill them if she chooses. She can also create and control flares in the sky. She gets her codename from the little self-propelled jets that she carries with her." Sarah said to the room.

"I want you all to stay out of this," I said to them. "Why?" everyone asked at the same time. "Because they killed, for lack of a better word, _me_. And I know that you both want revenge but I think that it should be me that handles them." I said. "How can you do that? Like you said you don't have that strong of a power." Rogue said to me. "That was before the experiment," Laura said. And the Professor and I explained what had happened to me. "That's why you said what you said," Sarah said to me putting her hand on mine.

"So this is where the MLF calls home," I said walking into their hideout. " _You_?" Forearm said seeing me. "I thought Network killed you," Dragoness said menacingly. "It didn't take." I joked. "Funny," Rusty said. "Rusty's right you're a funny guy. So what was the plan? I knew that Network went running off to tell the X-Men that we had you killed. But to send you who miraculously survived in to take on all of us? I thought that Xavier had more brains than that." Stryfe said.

"Oh, all of the X-Men are over there," I said pointing them out. They were just standing in a row. "You see he was against me coming in here all by myself. So I had to let them come with me. I only made two demands; one Laura and Clarice were to stay with Sarah, Skye, and Claire away from this. And two they were to stay out of this because this is personal. Especially after what you did to my new girlfriends." I said. "What did we do to your _'new girlfriends'_?" Stryfe asked. "Well it's simple Nathan, you killed me," I said as I fired a ruby colored optic blast at Tempo sending her flying into the wall knocking her out.

Then I used super speed and grabbed Forearm and broke two of his four arms using super strength. I then kicked him in the nuts sending him flying and into the wall moaning in pain. Dragoness sent two of her jets after me. I then grabbed one of my packs of cards and sent the ace of hearts and the ace of spades at the "dragons" blowing them up in the skies. I then sent a kinetic blast at her sending her flying. Then Rusty tried to burn me alive. But I started to use Iceman's power, which I had gotten from him earlier, to create a dome of ice over him. And it started to melt with all the heat that he was throwing off drenching him in water. I then used Storm's power, which I also had gotten earlier, to summon a lightning strike that hit the pool of water electrocuting him.

All of this surprised the X-Men that had come with me here they didn't really think that I could fight all of them alone. But Logan looked on and smiled. "You've gotten better kid," he said with a smile. "It's like pulling teeth to get a simple compliment from you Logan." I joked smiling but I had never taken my eyes off Stryfe the entire time.

"It looks like it's down to you and me Nathan," I said to him. "I've got a couple questions?" he said as we started to circle each other. "Ask 'em," I said to him. "How do you know my name? Network didn't know it," he said. "Oh, I know who you are. You're Nathan Summers or a clone of him anyway. He goes by the name of Cable. I've met several of him on my travels through the Omniverse. And he's that man's and that woman's son. Would that make you their son too?" I asked while Cyclops and Phoenix looked at each other because I had said that they had had a son which they did not have...yet. "So you are NOT the DNAnimal from this universe," he said to me. "Oh but I AM," I said. And while he looked confused I turned into my Colossus mode and punched him unconscious.

"Hello, David," Sarah said to me. I was alone thinking about the endless conversations with Scott and Jean about when she was going to get pregnant and the looks on the students faces when we told them about me when she came up to me. "Hello yourself Sarah," I said to her. "How did you know it was me and not Skye?" she asked. "Simple I have gotten all of the MLF's powers even yours. And I'm still learning how to control Stryfe's telepathic powers." I said. "Why did you get all of our powers?" Sarah asked. "That's nothing. I got powers to stick this time from people that I've known for years that never would before: Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, and Magneto. So even I don't get why Douglas's power permanently copies the powers that it does." I said.

"So is that why you're here alone? You can't control Stryfe's powers?" she asked with a smile. "That and I'm trying to hide from Scott and Jean for a little while. They are getting on my nerves about the whole Stryfe is there _'son'_ thing. And the students keep asking me how the multiverse works, while I understand the fascination it gets old having to explain it over and over again. I was hiding with the girls while they were helping Laura and Clarice with their packing to come with the three of us back to Skye's universe. But I was getting a headache from all the voices in my head while hiding in their room. So I came out here." I explained. "Oh, I...just wanted to say goodbye," Sarah said starting to back away from me.

"Okay, its official you are NOT this universes version of Skye," I said taking a step towards her. "What are you-" she started to ask but I kissed her gently and sweetly. "She would just come out and say that she wanted me to make love to her. In fact, she did. Now, why are you here again?" I asked her. "I want…no I NEED you to make love to me _**NOW**_ ," she said and dragged me over to the bushes.

I kissed her again while she unbuttoned her shirt. She was doing it so slowly. She knew it was driving me crazy. When she undid the last button I practically tore the shirt off her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a bra and the sight made me want her more. So I reached under her skirt to move aside her underwear only discover she wasn't wearing any. She smiled at me and undid my pants. She took my erect penis in her hands and guided it to her sex. I thrust it in and she moaned with delight as we started to make love. When we both came we were staring into each other's eyes. And we kissed sweetly and gently again.

"That was amazing," she said to me. We were resting under a tree still half-dressed and in each other's arms. "Yes, you were," I said to her caressing her shoulder. "What are the others going to say about you and me making love?" she asked. "Well, all of us knew you had developed feelings for me," I said kissing her shoulder. "Really?" she asked a little shocked.

"Well yeah. Skye saw it first. She knows when that face the two of you share is in love. Then Laura smelt the lust that you've had over the last couple days of us staying here. And just now I read your mind and found out that you did indeed have feelings for me. And why you didn't want to tell me." I said to her. "Wouldn't they hate me? I took their boyfriend away from them." Sarah asked looking me in the eyes. "Clarice and Laura were the two biggest voices begging me to take you with us," I said.

"You're joking," she said looking shocked and happy at the same time. "No. Skye was the only hesitant one for two reasons. One if you two are parallel versions of each other how would that work, and two it's a lot to explain to people. And Claire has always felt that it is pointless to deny that when two or more people have feelings for each other. So Skye agreed that if you did indeed show any kind of sign that you wanted me in that way I was to offer you a new home in her universe. That is if you want to go?" I asked. "I'll go anywhere with you baby," she said and gave me another kiss.

"Where are you going to work?" Bobby asked. "Well, we're going to go work for an organization," Clarice said. "What organization?" Storm asked. "The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division but we go by S.H.I.E.L.D.," I said as Skye, Claire, Sarah and I walked into the room. "Sorry, we're late. You try and pry Skye away from a computer sometime." I said. "I like you people so don't try." Skye joked. "That is noted, young lady." Professor Xavier said with a smile. "David you never did say what powers this lovely woman has or how her training went," Magneto said.

"Claire has a few powers," I said and she turned into Singularity with her star body. "And the training went great as you can see," I said. "Claire, I've been meaning to ask you in the beginning when you would turn into Singularity you would still be wearing your clothes. But now you don't wear anything, why is that?" Skye asked. "Simple when I'm Singularity I don't feel the need to wear clothes. They are silly after all. So I draw the clothes into my body when I transform and bring them back out when I go back to my Claire form." she said as she went back to her Claire form.

"I thought you said that there were no mutants yet in her universe?" Raven Darkholme or Mystique said. "There isn't as far as we know. I'm a pocket universe that has gain sentience," she said. "How does that happen?" Bobby asked. "No idea." Skye, Claire and I said at the same time. We then looked at each other and smiled.

"And why did you come along to this universe young lady?" Hank McCoy asked Skye. "These two say I needed a break and I always wanted to know more about his universe," Skye said. "And how was it?" Professor Xavier asked. "It was pretty memorable. I think that I will remember this experience for a long time." Skye said smiling.

"Before you go I only have one thing to say: You better take care of her bub," Logan said. Of course, he was talking about Laura who he thought of as a daughter. I smiled. "You know I will my old friend. But I must ask something from you now." I said. "What's that?" he asked. "Make sure those 18 students live a long and happy life for me okay," I said holding out my hand. "You got a deal," he said shaking it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Trouble from another Galaxy"

"Who are these two and why is there two Skyes?" May asked seeing Laura, Clarice, and Sarah. "It's a long story. Who are these new guys?" I asked. We had just returned from my home universe. And there were new people at the Playground. "This is Alphonso 'Mack' Mackenzie and Isabelle Hartley." Director Coulson said as he came up to the seven of us. I could tell that he wanted me to poke around in their heads even if he wasn't almost LITERALLY screaming it in his.

"Where did we find you?" I asked shaking their hands in turn. "We both were a part of the old S.H.I.E.L.D. and when Director Coulson found us and told us what he was doing here we both just had to be a part of it," Mack said with a smile. "Definitely. Where did he find you?" Hartley asked. "Oh, he and I go way back. He saved my life once in fact. No, wait a minute twice. Or was three times? Anyway, the point is whenever he needs me I'm there." I said with a smile. "Yeah to get me into more trouble that is. Now I would like a more detailed reason why these women are here." Director Coulson said smiling at me. "Perhaps we should move this conversation to the Director's office," May said getting the mental cue that I was giving her.

We went to Coulson's office and I told him about Laura, Clarice, and Sarah. And what had happened both to and in my home universe and why I wanted to talk alone. "Really?" he asked almost in disbelief. "Yes, really," I said through laughter. "I don't believe this," May said and Skye was in tears from laughing so hard. The others were politely smiling not sure whether they should laugh too or not. "But they are good people deep down," I said while laughing.

"Well as long as you're sure about them. Anyway, as for you three, you are more than welcome here." Director Coulson said to Laura, Clarice, and Sarah after we had calmed down a bit. "Thank you, and sir, I hope that I can be of some use to you and S.H.I.E.L.D.," Sarah said with a look of relief and determination. "Clarice and I will be more than happy to help out whenever and wherever you need it too," Laura said with a smile popping her claws out with a snikt. "As you can see Laura can be...a handful," Clarice said looking imploringly at Laura to put her claws away.

"She gets it honest. Logan can be the same way no matter what universe he's from." I said to everyone. We all shared a smile. " _Logan_? You've talked about him before haven't you?" May asked me. "Yes, I have. He was my hero of sorts growing up. But whatever you do please don't tell him that." I said to the girls. "Why was he your hero?" Clarice asked with a look of surprise on her face. Clearly, whatever I was like in this new timeline I would have never said that _**Wolverine**_ was my hero. "Let's just say he never takes any crap from anyone and I always wanted to be more like that," I said thinking back to some dark memories. "You okay baby?" Skye, Claire, and Laura asked at the same time almost like they could tell that I was getting lost in my thoughts. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I lied and I could tell that those three could see right through me though.

But before they could ask me any more questions I got something off Fitz mind as he came to the office that made me snap right out of it. "Sir I got something to show you. Why is there two Skyes?" Fitz said. "Later, what is it?" Coulson said. "A big blob has just appeared behind a _Dairy Queen_ in Missouri. Sorry, Fitz. I got some new tricks when I went home. Namely, telepathy and it's a bit more powerful than the one I already had." I explained.

He turned on the television that was showing the blobs growth it had reached the main part of the town where it stopped for some reason. Then just as suddenly it started to move again. Before any of them could stop me I teleported May, Skye, Laura, Claire, Clarice and I to the blob. "What the hell?" May said looking around. "I guess we're going to have to get used to this," Laura said with a weak smile. That's when I picked up on what this thing really was.

"May, Skye, X-23 you three need to get people out of the way of this thing without getting swallowed yourselves. Blink; get someplace high and open as many warps as you need to save these three and as many others as you can. Singularity suck up as many of these people as you can then place them out of range. Stay safe." I said as I teleported out. "I'm getting the feeling that I am going to grow and hate it when he does that," Laura said with a smile. "I kind of do already," Skye said as they went to work.

I knew exactly what was happening. A living planet named Ego was trying to extend himself all across the universe. And he had to be stopped but I couldn't just teleport myself there instantaneously. I had the power to teleport myself across the universe yes but this was a bit further then teleporting some filing cabinets, Skye and myself to an airfield. It was going to take a couple of minutes I only hoped that I would make it in time to stop Ego.

When I got there I was too late someone had already stopped him. And he was imploding. I saw two people fly out from the inner crust of Ego. And thanks to Wolverine's hearing I could hear what the one with a fin was saying. "He may have been your father boy, but he wasn't your daddy. I'm sorry I didn't do none of it right. I'm damn lucky you're my boy." he said as he put something on the other man. "Yondu?" the other asked.

That's when I picked up on Yondu's plan. He was going to sacrifice himself to save Peter Quill or Star-Lord. So, using the same method that Fitz said that he loved I took off and reached the two of them before they broke the atmosphere. And teleported us to the only place in the area that had brain waves hoping that it was safe and I didn't end up in a wall. As it turned out it was Yondu's spaceship and we had got lucky and we hadn't ended up in a wall. Realizing that Yondu was still wearing some type of jetpack I stopped time before he sent the three of us into the ceiling taking it off him and teleporting it off the ship and started time again.

"That was too close for comfort," I said as the two of them started getting up as the people on the ship looked on dumbfounded at how three grown men could just appear in front of them. "I am Groot?" a baby tree looking thing said. I knew who he was and what he said. "I'm S-Class. But you can call me David." I said looking at him. "I am Groot?" he asked. "Of course I can understand you, Groot. And why are you swearing so much?" I asked. "It's a bad habit. We are going to have to talk to him about. But how did you save them?" a raccoon asked.

He was Rocket Raccoon a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He was a genetically modified raccoon. The other Guardians of the Galaxy were there too. Peter Quill was the leader. Then there was Gamora, she was raised by Thanos to be an assassin, she escaped from his clutches with the help of the other Guardians. And Drax family was destroyed by Thanos, or to be more accurate his henchmen and now seeks his revenge. Groot is the last Floral Colossus known in existence and six months before he used most of his energy to save everyone. But thankfully he can regrow from a simple splinter and is right now a baby.

Then there are the three new members. Yondu was the man who had found Quill on Earth when he was a boy just after his mother died. And he was supposed to bring him to his father which was Ego the Living Planet which he had done before with his older siblings. When I found that part out I was shocked, to say the least, I mean how does a planet conceive a child? But when he found out that Ego was killing all of his children that he had brought to him. He decided to raise him instead. Protecting him from Ego until Ego had finally found him. And this is what had just happened.

Lastly, there was Nebula and Mantis. Nebula is the adopted sister of Gamora and another child of Thanos. She like her sister had a hatred for Thanos and wanted to see him dead. And Mantis everyone had just met, she was the servant to Ego but she had fought against him when she learned what love and friendship were thanks to the Guardians. I had met all of them before and had been a member of several Guardians of the Galaxy teams and I told them that.

I also told them my story from the beginning. About being from another universe and that I now was beginning to call this universe my home, and where all my powers came from. They were all appalled by the thought that a government would do that especially Rocket who was just like me in that way. "Well anyway, when I got back to this universes Earth we were greeted with a news report about a blob attacking a small town in Missouri. So I teleported in with some Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." I said.

" _Shield_?" Peter asked. "It's the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. But we go by S.H.I.E.L.D." I said. "I am Groot?" Groot asked. "Well, they didn't do it to me, Groot. Anyway, S.H.I.E.L.D. is run by a friend of mine so I decided to help him out. Well, when we got there I sensed the brain wave pattern of Ego the Living Planet. I knew he had to be stopped but was unaware that the Guardians of the Galaxy existed here...or he was your father. I mean he wasn't your father in any universe that I've been to before." I said to him. "I'm special." Peter joked and everyone smiled.

"Anyway, I traced Ego back to the source. And showed up when Yondu was doing his kamikaze bid to save your life. That's when I thought I should step in and save him. And got lucky that we didn't end up inside a wall, but that's beside the point." I joked to everyone. "What do you mean inside a wall?" Peter asked. "It's nothing to worry about now," I said. "Thank you but I'm not sure I'm worth saving." Yondu said. "Don't think that," I said. "You don't even know me, boy." Yondu said to me.

"I do know you Yondu. I may not know this version of you. But I know you. You may make mistakes, go down the wrong path sometimes but in the end, you will ALWAYS do the right thing. You saved Quill, you protected him from Ego. Even after he left you and the Ravagers, you kept an eye on him. Like you told Peter YOU were more of a father to him then Ego was. Don't let anyone tell you any different." I said to him. "Thank you," he said with a grateful smile.

That's when I noticed Nebula wanted to leave and take down Thanos. "Nebula I know what you're thinking. You want to leave and start to try and take down Thanos. But no one can take down the mad titian by themselves." I said to her. "But someone has to," she said. "You are right, but not now. Groot is still a baby. And there is a group of heroes on Earth that can help us out but everything that I've read about them tells me that they aren't ready to do this yet. But in a few years, they will be. And they already want revenge on Thanos too." I said.

"Why?" Rocket asked. "Simple Thanos sent the Chitauri after the Earth a couple of years ago. It nearly killed an entire city. So they would be happy to help but as I said they're not ready. Plus there are more heroes being born or created every day. So it's only a matter of time before all of our forces are ready to do this. So please have a little patience?" I asked. "No promises," she said looking at me.

"Where did you go?" May asked after I teleported back to Earth. "The blob kind of imploded," Clarice said to me. "That was you wasn't it babe?" Skye said coming up to me giving me a kiss, Laura not far behind her. "Nope," I said with a smile. "Then who did it?" Claire asked after she and Clarice kissed me in turns. "It was the Guardians of the Galaxy," I said with a smile. I looked up into the sky hoping that they would stay safe. Because I knew Thanos was going to come for us one day. And I hoped we would have enough time to prepare for it.


	9. Explanation

I have been thinking about this for a while now so I'm just going to say it. I'm discontinuing Marvel Love here on . I'll be putting it on AO3 alone from now on. It is not because I don't like the set up here, it's simply because two of the characters that I will be introducing, later on, are Japanese celebrities. And with policy on non-fiction characters, I would have to either rewrite those characters or scrap them altogether. I was going to try and rewrite them but I really like what I did in those chapters and what those characters do for the story. Both are the people I see as two superheroes that I haven't introduced yet and thought it would be fun to have them meet but it kind of took a life of its own and I like it. I thought that I would continue to post chapters here for a little while longer but I decided that I should just pull the band-aid and make the switch. My account name is still CaptainNinnin and it is still Marvel Love so if you like what I have written here please go there. And I'm sorry if I pissed anyone off with this move.


End file.
